Peleas
by galilea
Summary: Conociendo el genio de Hermione y Severus, ¿que pasaria si estuvieran casados? ¿Quien tendria que aguantar sus peleas? ¿La infancia de Snape le afectaria en algun momento a su relación?


Hola, espero que esta historia os guste, la tenia escrita desde hace tiempo, pero nunca la he bajado porque he leído varias historias parecidas, tanto en ingles, como en francés y español. Si tiene algún parecido con el fic de alguien pido perdón por adelantado. Algunas veces la imaginación se queda corta y cuando lees tanto como yo lo hago... llega un momento que no sabes si es tu imaginación o el hecho de haber leído algo, que te ha gustado tanto que piensa en alguna historia colateral, pero sin querer copiar a nadie.

También bajo este fic porque hoy he bajado uno un poco macabro de más y quería compensaros un poco. Espero que os guste y muchos besos a todos.

* * *

"¡ERES UN IDIOTA! UN MALDITO IDIOTA, EGOÍSTA Y EGOCÉNTRICO, SOLO PIENSAS EN TI EN NADIE MÁS. TE ODIO SEVERUS SNAPE. TE ODIO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN."

Un fuerte portazo fue lo siguiente que se escucho en la casa, después los sollozos de una mujer.

Un hombre con unos pantalones y una camisa negra salía de su casa con cara de pocos amigos. Se interno en un bosque para luego desaparecer con un suave Ploff y aparecerse en un bosque cercano a Hogwarts.

Entro con grandes zancadas al colegio y se dirigió a las mazmorras, cerrando con furia la puerta al entrar en su despacho.

Parecía un león enjaulado, apretando sus labios con fuerza y moviéndose de una punta de la habitación a la otra. Murmurando palabras enfadadas. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto no se hubiera atrevido a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera a mirarlo, parecía estar fuera de si y ser capaz de matar con sus propias manos. Pero en ese castillo había un hombre que si se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra cuando su amigo estaba en ese estado. Albus Dumbledore entro en el despacho y se sento en un del sillón en silencio. Al poco el hombre de negro se sento también en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fría clavada en el fuego.

"Hermione acaba de llamarme.-No obtuvo respuesta alguna de su compañero, Dumbledore hizo una mueca con su boca.-Estaba muy enfadada, hacia años que nadie me hablaba así. Tiene mucho genio."

"¡Esa maldita niña no entiende nada!"

"Te quiere mucho Severus."

"¿Qué quería?"

"Que te dijera que no volvieras a dejarla con la palabra en la boca y que si no recapacitabas mejor que no volvieras."

"¡Pues no voy a volver¿No es eso lo que quiere?"

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación, Dumbledore se quito las gafas y se froto el punte de su nariz con cansancio.

"¿Qué ha pasado esta vez, Severus? Ha sido el turno de la compra o el de la comida."

"Nada de eso."

"¿El de la limpieza?"

"No."

"¡Severus, si no me dices que es no podré ayudaros!."

"No necesito ayuda."

"La quieras o no la quieras te la voy a dar..."

"¡Eres igual que ella! Te metes en la vida de los demás sin que nadie te lo pida."

Dumbledore respiro profundamente, sabía que Snape estaba de muy mal humor. Normalmente cuando se peleaba con Hermione iba directo a él a contarle los tontos motivos de sus casi inexistentes peleas. Y estas peleas solían ser tan triviales que el mismísimo Dumbledore solía enfadarse con ellos dos, sobretodo porque al final la pareja terminaba sonriente y besándose ...y él un hombre ya mayor terminaba con dolor de cabeza.

"Severus, hijo. Nunca te he visto tan enfadado con Hermione, al igual que ha ella tampoco la he visto tan...digamos que mal educada."

"¡Es un cría!"

"¡Vuestras peleas son de crios! Os peleáis por tonterías, por decisiones que no tiene importancia, pero luego con las decisiones importantes os compenetráis perfectamente. Sabéis ceder por el bien del otro. Algo que las demás parejas no saben hacer. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No quiero hablar de eso Albus."

"Pero yo si que quiero, por que luego ella vendrá llorando y enfadada. Tu te pasearas por el bosque golpeando a los árboles para desahogarte y entonces tendré quejas por parte de los habitantes del bosque...Severus eres para mi el hijo que nunca tuve, así que cuéntame que paso."

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación.

"Ayer por la tarde paso algo."

"¿Qué paso?"

"Vi como un padre golpeaba a su hijo que defendía a su madre."

"Y eso te trajo malos recuerdos."

Snape afirmó con la cabeza.

"Soñé con él y con el día de la muerte de mis padres."

"¿Y Hermione te pidio que le contaras esa parte de tu vida?"

Snape volvió a afirmar con la cabeza.

"Si, esta mañana. Además ella..."

"Cuéntame."

"Me dijo que esta embarazada"

"¡Vaya! Y tu no reaccionaste como ella quería. ¿Verdad?"

"Le dije que no quería un mocoso en mi casa. Que eso solo daba dolor de cabeza."

"¡Hummmmmmmm¿Por qué no le cuentas la verdad?"

"¡Decirle qué? Que no quiero un hijo porque temo ser como mi padre y arruinarle para siempre la vida. Ella no sabe la historia."

"No le dijiste como murió tu padre y tu madre."

"Le dije que mi padre golpeaba a mi madre, pero no que él la matara y que yo..."

"Y que al defenderte a ti mismo lo mataras a él."

"Sabes que no fue por defenderme Albus. Lo hice con odio, fríamente."

"Ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces Severus y no eres culpable."

"Un silencio se hizo en la habitación."

"Díselo Severus, ella tiene derecho."

"No quiero que me compadezca."

"¿Prefieres que piense que no le amas?"

"Sabe que la quiero, sabe que es mi vida. Se lo he dicho y demostrado siempre, Albus."

"Las mujeres son extraños seres, necesitan que se les demuestre siempre que les queremos y necesitamos. Ella no quiero ser solo tu mujer y amante, quiere ser también tu amiga. Quiere que compartas con ella tu dolor y tu miedo al igual que ella hace contigo. Quieren alguien fuerte a su lado, pero quiere que le tengamos confianza...Habla con ella."

Albus Dumbledore se levanto de su sillón y salió del despacho de pociones. Era verano y los pasillos estaban vacíos, ningún estudiante caminaba ahora por ellos. Con cansancio siguió su camino a su propia habitación , deseando que Snape no cometiera el error que él cometió una vez. Deseando que ese chico al que tanto amaba fuera feliz de una vez por todas.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada al lado de la ventana mirando a través de ella sin ver, la oscuridad había llegado y Severus no había vuelto. Lo echaba de menos y lo necesitaba. Ella ya quería a su hijo, pero si él no quería tenerlo... abortaría. No podía negarle nada a Severus, haría lo que él quisiera. Gruesas lagrimas cayeron por su mejilla al acariciar su aún plano estomago, llorando por el niño que nunca nacería, llorando por el hijo que nunca tendría.

Unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por la espalda consolándola, Hermione se apoyo en el pecho de su marido y dejo que las lagrimas cayeran en la camisa que este llevaba. Severus la traslado en brazos hasta el sofá y allí la acuno dándole suaves besos en la cabeza.

"Lo siento Hermione."

Hermione se abrazo más a él, para besarle con ternura el pecho a través de la camisa.

"Será lo que tu quieras, Severus, no puede negarte nada. Solo quiero que seas feliz."

"Y lo soy, contigo soy feliz, más de lo que he sido jamás en mi vida...Hermione...tengo miedo."

Hermione miro a su marido sorprendida, él jamás expresaba sus temores aunque estuviese aterrorizado, lo único que podía distinguirse en él era una palidez más profunda de lo normal en su rostro.

"¿De que?"

"De ser como mi padre."

"Severus...tú no eres como él...tomates decisiones erróneas en tu juventud, pero las corregiste lo mejor que pudiste, jamás serás como él."

"No me refiero a eso. Quiero tener a este niño.-La mano de Snape se poso en el estomago de su amada esposa, Hermione sonrió con dulzura.-...pero...¿Y si le destruyo la vida¿Y si me convierto en mi padre?"

"Severus, tu jamás serás..."

"No, mi amor. Desde que me case contigo he sido feliz, he saboreado cada día. He tratado de hacerte feliz. Pero...hay cosas que están en los genes y que no se pueden cambiar...hace tiempo que estoy preocupado...temo hacerte daño en cualquier momento...leí ese libro muggle tuyo sobre la psicología y luego me pase a mágica...las dos coinciden en algo...los hijos de padres...de padres como el mío se convierten en su padres cuando se casan...son agresivos y golpean a sus hijos y mujer como ellos fueron golpeados en su infancia."

"Severus..."

"Temo perder algún día los estribos y pegarte, temo perder los estribos y pegarle a él. Temo ser un monstruo de padre, ser odiado por mi hijo y destrozarle la vida. Temo que la historia se repita."

Hermione cogió con ambas manos la cara de Severus y le beso con amor. Luego se separo un poco de él y le miro directamente a los ojos.

"Severus..¿sabes porque te respondo cuando gritas, cuando pierdes los estribos, cuando estas fuera de ti, cuando me miras con una furia incontenible¿Lo sabes?...Lo hago porque sé que jamás me pondrás una mano encima, porque sé que aunque estés enfadado esa misma noche me harás el amor como si fuera la primera vez, porque detrás de tu dura apariencia eres un hombre dulce y cariñoso, un hombre justo y leal, hombre de los que ya pocos existen...mi amor...tu eres una especie en extinción."

Hermione sonrió con picardía y Severus la beso con pasión.

"Hermione...sigo temiendo no ser buen padre...un niño necesita que se le demuestre amor constantemente y yo ni siquiera soy capaz de sonreír a la persona que más amo, a ti."

"Te equivocas, me sonríes todos los días, tu forma de mirarme me sonríe. Severus, el hecho de que tengas tanto miedo es porque ya te preocupa tu hijo y vas a ser un buen padre. Tus hijos conocerán cada forma de tus mascaras, sabrán cuando estas enfadado de verdad, te amaran porque eres su padre, porque verán en ti lo que yo veo... Severus, cuando nuestro hijo sea mayor lo más seguro es que nos diga que somos unos niños como lo hace Dumbledore cada vez que nos peleamos por cosas como a quien le toca limpiar o cocinar, o por cualquiera de nuestras tontas peleas. Nos verán pelearnos, sí, porque es algo normal, pero verán como ese mismo día nos besamos y hablamos como si nada hubiese ocurrido."

"Hermione yo..."

"Severus, esta tarde he hablado con Dumbledore, me ha contado que la escena que presenciamos el otro día te impacto...debí imaginarme que la pesadilla fue por esa escena, Dumbledore me dijo que me tenias que contar algo...pero yo no quiero agobiarte y sé que me lo dirás cuando estes preparado... No temas. Sé de ti más cosas de las que tu mismo crees."

"Hay cosas que no sabes."

"Quizás te enfades, pero... ¿recuerdas cuando entre dentro de tu pensadero...antes de enamorarnos?"

Severus afirmó con la cabeza.

"Severus, te mentí, vi más cosas de lo que tu creías...pero estabas tan enfadado que no me atreví a decirte todo lo que había visto."

Severus blanqueció más de lo normal.

"¿Qué vistes?"

"Vi como defendías a tu madre y vi como te defendías tú después para no morir como ella."

"Entonces...entonces...¿sabes que soy un parricida?"

"¿Un parricida? Severus, te defendiste de él, lo vi perfectamente y sé que no eres culpable."

"Hermione..."

"Severus...te quiero. Eso es lo que importa. Cuando quieras contármelo me lo contaras. Pero debes saber que yo ya lo sé. Solo puedes ganar contándomelo no tienes nada que perder."

Severus beso a Hermione con amor y delicadeza. La amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Aún no se sentía preparado para contarle todo, pero lo haría con el paso del tiempo, porque sabía que ella tenia derecho de oírselo decir a él.

* * *

"ERES UN IDOTA."

"Y TU UNA SABELOTODO."

"TE TOCA AQUÍ."

"YO NO TENGO POR QUE HACERLO."

"SI TIENES, YO LLEVO HACIENDOLO DOS DÍAS SEGUIDOS ES TU TURNO."

"NO ES MI TURNO, YO LO HICE AYER."

"ERES INSOPORTABLE."

"Y TU UNA CREIDA."

Hermione y Severus se miraban con verdadero odio y enfado. Retándose cada uno con la mirada. Un chico con el pelo negro y los ojos del mismo color, de 12 años, entro en la cocina y los miro con el ceño fruncido.

"Buenos días."

Sus padres le respondieron sin mirarlo, el chico suspiro y se sento en la mesa sirviéndose un zumo de naranja. Un chica con el pelo negro y los ojos azules entro en la habitación, tenia 9 años. Miro a su alrededor y frunció el ceño al igual que su hermano.

"Bueno días."

La chica se sento mientras su hermano le servia zumo de naranja. Otro niño, con el pelo castaño claro y ojos negros entro en la cocina con un oso de peluche abrazado, este niño tendría 6 años. Miro a sus hermanos y se sento en la mesa, mientras el mayor le entregaba un vaso de leche. El mayor se sento en la mesa y miro a su hermana con el ceño muy fruncido.

"¿Qué vamos hacer con estos niños?"

"Hoy se quedan sin postre."

"¿Y sin tele muggle?"

Los mayores miraron a su hermano pequeño sin percatarse de la mirada perspleja que les diria sus padres.

"Si, también sin tele muggle, Albus"

Severus y Hermione seguían mirando a su hijos sorprendidos, acababan de llamarlos niños y decían que se quedaban sin postre y sin tele. Ambos rompieron a reír en ese instante ante la mirada atónita de sus hijos, quien al poco empezaron también a reir.

Se amaban, su hijos eran amados y criados en un ambiente de mucho amor, excepto a las horas de la basura, la comida y la cena.

Cualquiera que mirara por la ventana de la casa, se encontraria con una familia feliz y unida.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado de verdad, un poco cursi quizás, pero a mi me ha gustado. Besos y gracias por los posibles reviews.


End file.
